Goodnight
by lolitarun
Summary: Mike is leaving. But he isn't expecting Paige's goodbye.


**Goodnight**

_Summary:_ Mike is leaving. But he isn't expecting Paige's goodbye.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing; _Graceland_ belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA.

_A/n:_ I know it's been ages since I posted ANYTHING, but this just sort of popped into my head and I HAD to do it.

* * *

Mike is surprised to hear a knock on the door of his room as he folds up his dirty clothes, tucking them into one side of his suitcase with the rest of the items he hadn't had time to wash. Because Mike is leaving in the morning, and he hadn't really been given much time to plan for his move back to the East Coast.

"Paige…" Mike smiles at the woman he finds leaning against the door's frame, arms crossed and looking up at him.

Before he can really process what's happening, Paige's lips are pressed against his and her hand is sliding into his hair, pulling him in closer. It only takes Mike a minute to wrap an arm around the woman's waist and start returning the kiss. It's sloppy and wet and probably the least romantic kiss Mike has ever been involved in, but he's too drunk to care and Paige isn't pulling away from him in disgust.

They're both nearly out of breath by the time Paige pulls back and breaks off the kiss, looking up at him again with a smirk on her face. "You're kind of sloppy when you're drunk…"

"I…"

"Can I come in, or are you going to make me stand out in the hallway all night while we talk?" Paige asked, interrupting him before he can fully form a response to her commentary on his kissing. Mike moves to the side, letting her in the room and closing the door without really thinking about it.

"What is it we're talking about?" Mike asked, watching as the woman walks over and sits down at the foot of his bed.

"I meant it the other day, when I said that part of me wanted this," Paige replied. It took Mike a minute to process what she was saying, and he could see her rolling her eyes and laughing slightly. "Are you so drunk I need to spell it out for you?"

"Are you… you're saying you want to…" Mike began, still somewhat confused.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Mike just looked at her for a moment in shock. "I'd suggest locking the door, Mike." Mike nods, turning the lock before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the end with about a foot of space between the two of them.

"Is this really happening?" Mike asked, turning towards her.

"God, Mike… how drunk _are_ you?"

"Enough to have a hangover in the morning, not enough to not remember what happens tonight." Mike watches as the woman smiles, reaching out a hand and putting it on his hip near the elastic waistband of his sweatpants.

"Good… because I want you to remember this. To remember me."

"I don't think I could ever forget you, Paige…" Mike isn't nearly as surprised by her kiss this time, although he lets her have control of the situation because he really isn't sure how to proceed. He's still processing the fact that _this is happening_. That Paige is in his room, and that she's clearly planning on sleeping with him before he leaves for his desk job in DC.

Mike leans back as Paige straddles his hips, resting on his elbows as her kisses intensify, moaning softly. "Mmm… what, are we trying to prove Johnny right in his suspicion that we've been fucking for months?"

"I wish…" Mike mutters. He doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as Paige slips off her shirt, quickly pressing her lips against his again. He can't help falling back against the bed, pulling her down with him and letting one of his hands move to her back to fumble with the clasp of her bra. It would have been easier if he'd been sober, but Mike doesn't even really care that it's a struggle once he's managed to pull the hooks out of their places. The bra is in the floor before Mike can even start to pull it the rest of the way off.

Mike wraps an arm around Paige's waist and flips them over, staring down at her half-naked body for a moment before licking his lips and leaning down to press another hungry kiss against her lips. "Fuck… Mike…"

"Tell me what you want…" Mike mutters, one of his hands playing with the edge of her waistband.

"To ride you…" Mike moans softly at the thought, his eyes closing and his hips grinding down against her.

"Fuck… yes, please…"

"You have to let me get on top."

"We both need to lose more clothes…" Mike replies, smirking before leaning down and pressing another kiss on her lips. He hooks his fingers into her waistband, pulling down on them and smiling as Paige lifts her hips and the pants slide off to reveal that she isn't wearing any underwear. "What… were you planning this all day?"

"I've been planning this since I found out you were leaving…" Mike smiles as Paige takes the opportunity to flip them over again, kicking off her pants and pulling at the waistband of Mike's sweatpants. He lifts his hips, letting her slip them off and down his legs.

Paige's lips are on his again before Mike even really knows what's going on, and he definitely doesn't mind. Especially once her hand is around his cock, stroking it with a firm hand. He's slow to rise to the occasion thanks to the amount of alcohol in his system, but Paige is clearly willing to work for what she wants. Mike groans again, a little louder than before, and arches his back to try to get her to move faster.

"D'you have a condom?" Mike mutters.

"I'm on the pill. And I'm clean." Mike nods, reaching up to pull her back down to kiss him again. Mike moans as she pulls back from the kiss, looking up at her expectantly as she moves to straddle his hips, still holding his cock. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you…" Paige rewards him by moving his cock to her entrance, making Mike moan as he feels how wet she is already. "Please…"

Mike watches as Paige smirks, laughing slightly. "God… you're cute when you beg."

"Paige… please…" It's taking all of Mike's willpower not to buck his hips up into her, but he wants her to be in charge. He wants her to enjoy this, and he knows that he'll have fun no matter what.

Paige slides down his cock torturously slowly, and Mike can't contain the moan as she surrounds him. It's hot, and tight, and wet. Her movements are slow, and clearly calculated to drive him crazy. "You've got to keep quiet, Levi… we don't want to wake the whole house…"

"I don't think I'm the only one who'll have to keep quiet around here," Mike replies with a smirk, taking one of her hands for a brief moment before letting his other hand slide up her side to cup one of her breasts. He watches as she shakes her head, laughing slightly.

"That confident in your ability to make a girl scream, Levi?" Mike shakes his head, grabbing her by the waist and flipping them again, so that he's on top.

"The name's Mike…" Mike presses a hard, passionate kiss against her lips as he slowly pulls out of her before thrusting back in, making her moan loudly. "That proof enough for you?"

"Shit…" Mike smiles at the way Paige tightens her muscles around him, arching her back. "I'm going to need you to do that again." Mike obliges, keeping his movements slow and playing with one of her breasts as he moves. "Mike…"

"I never imagined you as the type to beg…" he replies, leaning over to catch her lips in a rough, wet kiss as he continues with his slow pace.

"I never imagined I'd find someone that would make me want to beg… God, are you going to tease me all night or are we going to fuck?"

"I don't fuck." Mike leans down again, giving Paige another rather sloppy kiss. "Not with women I actually care about." Mike watches as Paige rolls her eyes underneath him.

"You have your dick in my cunt already… you don't have to charm me you know. I'm already going to let you have your way with me here." Mike smiles, shaking his head.

"Who's on top here?" It doesn't take much for Paige to flip them over again, sitting up and starting to circle her hips around his cock.

"Looks like I am, now." The woman smirks and Mike shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment and letting her have control for the moment.

"You win. This time." Mike moans slightly as Paige lifts herself up off his cock before sliding back down as slowly as possible. Honestly, he didn't have enough self-control for this. After months of edging around things with Paige and trying to _avoid_ this exact situation, Mike wasn't sure if he could handle this – not without potentially screwing up his one chance with the woman. "God… who's teasing now?"

"Shut up… I'm in control."

"A dominant, huh?"

"I said, shut up." Mike does as he's told, letting the woman take full control even though he's struggling to keep himself from coming too quickly, because this is his first and probably his last time with Paige. "Your cock is big…" Mike smirks, gently putting his hands on the woman's hips and trying to guide her to move a little faster around him.

His hands are pinned to the mattress above his head before Mike even really has a chance to react. "Uh-uh… not happening." Mike closes his eyes as Paige leans down and presses a kiss against his lips, moaning softly. "I'm in control here, not you."

"I could change that…"

"You're pinned to the bed."

"I outweigh you," Mike replies, easily slipping one of his hands out of her grip and reaching up to pull her down for another kiss.

"You only got free because I let you." Mike smiles, gently tracing a finger down the woman's spine with his free hand. He moans softly as she slowly lifts herself up again, moving even more slowly down the length of his cock than before. "Why the fuck did we wait so long to do this?"

"Because there's no love in Graceland…" Mike begins.

"That's just some bullshit Briggs tells everyone to keep us from…" Mike smiles as the woman moans mid-sentence, her muscles tightening around his cock. "From wasting time going after each other…"

"Fuck… do that again…" Mike mutters, reaching up and gently rubbing his thumb across the woman's nipple.

"Jesus, Mike…" Mike moans softly as her muscles contract around him again, feeling himself starting to lose control.

"Fuck… you need to get off, before I come…"

"Pill, remember?" Mike moans softly into Paige's kiss. "God, I'm getting close…" Mike lets the woman take his free hand, moving it down towards her clit and gently pressing his thumb against the hardened nub. Mike takes the hint, slowly rubbing her as she moves up and down on his cock, moaning each time she contracts around him until he feels himself losing control, his hips bucking up into her with a loud moan.

Mike doesn't really remember how they end up lying next to one another, his arms wrapped around the woman's body as he kisses her softly. "Mike…"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Mike… I _can't_." Mike sighs, closing his eyes and gently pulling away from her. "It was good… _you_ were good. But I don't spend the night." Mike lets her lean over, giving him another soft kiss before she pulls away and stands up. Mike grabs the woman's hand before she can get too far away.

"You're still going to say goodbye in the morning, right?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Paige." Mike watches as the woman nods, smiling slightly.

"Goodnight, Mike."


End file.
